Shredded
by ThatGeekyG1rl
Summary: The turtles are captured by shredder and Leo will do anything he can to keep his brothers safe...
1. Captured

"Raph you should listen when I give orders it is only so I can keep you alive!" Leo shouted at the top of his lungs

"I can keep myself alive Leo I don't need you constantly nagging me!" Raph shouted back at his older brother.

"Guys Foot!" Mikey the youngest and funniest shouted

"We will finish this later Leo!" Raph said while taking off a footbots head.

Leo's P.O.V

I look to my left to see my baby brother being surrounded by the foot-bots I would help but I'm being surrounded myself. I suppose Raph and Donnie are too. There is so many!

"Stop turtles, or they get it!" I see Razahr holding up Mikey and Donnie me and Raph put down our weapons and surrender to the foot.

"Grab them"

2 foot soldiers came and tied my hands I then watched Raph, Mikey and Donnie have a needle put in their neck and I was next...

I remember waking up slowly and I couldn't move my hands or feet.

It was cold and damp the air was moist and yet my mouth was so dry.

"Leo?" I lift my head up and see raph chained to the wall next to me but bars are between us, I see donnie with him to, and Mikey's head is laying in my lap but they are not chained they must think me and Raph are more dangerous so they chained him by his hands and me by both my hands and ankles.

"Leo? are you ok did they hurt you?"

"Raph I'm fine how's don and Mike do you know?"

"Yeah they woke up earlier and Mikey was terrified, he fought they hurt us so he laid in your lap and must've cried himself back to sleep. Donnie woke up as well checked my wrists and body then fell back to sleep"

"and you?" I asked

"Not a scratch"

"Okay"

"Okay"

2hours later

"Leo you're okay!" Mikey near enough screamed.

"Yeah Mikey im fine don't worry"

"But you're chained up and.."

"I can handle it as long as you're not hurt"

"I'm fine"

the speaker turns on

"Hello turtles, time to choose tiger claw who goes first"

"I choose the blue one master"

"Very well, Leonardo you shall be having some fun with Tiger Claw today!"

"No Leo" Raph was getting mad

"I can handle it just look after them two"

"Okay leo"

the door opens wide and 8 foot-bots come in they open my cell and 2 of them hold mikey while the another one unlocks my chains.

No-ones P.O.V

Leo's chains were unlocked and the other 6 foot ninjas guarded the doors they threw mikey back into the cell and they injected something into Leo making him immediately pass out.

"No bring him back no!" Mikey was crying for Leo but they ignored his pleas and walked out of the room dragging Leo with them.

"He can handle this Mikey, it's better him then you"

"How can you say that!"

"Because if it comes down to it You and Donnie have to stay safe we can't let you get hurt!"

"But Leo is gonna.."

"I know Mikey but I rather it be him then you everyday and he rather it be him than us"

"But"

"but nothing Mikey me and Leo swore to protect you to no matter what and he is doing exactly that and nothing will change his mind I already tried"

4 hours later 5pm

Donnie had been silent since Leo had been taken it was weird.

The doors swung wide open again and they walked towards Mikey's cell they took Mikey out and held him. While they brought in an injured Leo and chained him back to the wall luckily he was waking up when mikey was being thrown back in and crawled up to leo...


	2. Broken

"Leo,Leo are you ok!" Mikey shouted as soon as the foot left the room.

"Fine are you?" Leo said with a croak in his voice.

Mikey crawled in closer. "What did they do to you ?" Raph asked sounding concerned.

"Nothing I can't handle" Leo replied.

"Alright turtles I'm feeling generous so 2 of you will be able to eat while the other 2 stay behind"

an evil voice from the speaker growled out "Choose wisely Leonardo"

the speaker turned off.

"I know what your thinking Leo and you need food more than me , pleaase" Donnie asked.

"Well Leonardo" a figure emerged from the doors with foot soldiers by his side.

It was Shredder.

"I choose...Donnie and Mikey" Leo said

"No Leo please no" Mikey and Donnie pleaded but there was no point raph knew that Leo wouldn't change his mind.

Shredder signaled for the foot to grab Mikey and Donnie and well they did.

Once they had left the room Raph and Leo began talking.

"Leo, what did they do to you?"

"They broke both my wrists and my left arm whipped my back 72 times and whacked me round the head, they than drugged me and I woke up here."

"Leo you know you needed that food more, why didn't you take it?"

"Donnie and Mikey always come first"

"But Leo"

"Splinter made me swear to protect you guys and that's what I'm going to do."

"I'm not going to be able to change your mind am I?"

"No not a chance"

"Not a scratch"

"Not a scratch

It was about half an hour later when Donnie and Mikey had came back.

"they gave us water" Mikey said

"and they gave us some to bring you guys."Donnie said holding out 2 water bottles.

"Thanks Donnie" Raph said

Donnie carefully poured the water into Raph's mouth leaving half left Mikey did the same to Leo.

The next day the brothers were left alone. Only to be Interrupted by the foot to swap Mikey and Donnie's cells. Now Donnie was with Leo he got to work cleaning his wounds straight away with the water.

"Ok now the arm"

Donnie held Leo's arm and he flinched

"Broken, I can't do anything apart from reset it"

"Ok"

The next day, Rahzar walked in " I choose Michelangelo master"


	3. Collar

Leo's P.O.V

My heart was racing "I choose Michelangelo Master" Those words repeated in my head other and other Mikey had tightened his grip on Raph. "No please take me instead!" I shouted without warning. "No Leo please no!"

"Very well Leonardo" I heard an echoing voice say "You shall take your brothers place. Enjoy your torture Foot bots take him away, but bring Michelangelo with him"

No-Ones P.O.V

when Leo Heard this he reacted in one of the worst ways possible. he flipped the footbots holding him over and pulled their heads out of the sockets he ran over to his baby brother and broke him out of the foots grasp, he comforted the now extremely scared and crying Mikey sooving him like master Splinter did when they were young. More foot bots arrived and they handcuffed Leo and knocked him out.

Leo woke up in a large room. He tried to get up only to find he was strapped to the table and couldn't move he looked across the room and saw Mikey in the exact same position. His heart started to race again and anger filled his eyes he started rubbing against the leather trying to break free but had no luck.

"Glad you're both awake turtles foot bots let them go."

The foot-bots undid Leo's restraints and he punched the foot bot in the face and ran straight to his baby brother.

"Shh it's ok Mikey I'm okay and so are you it's fine" Leo reassured the you terrapin and undid the restraints. "Please don't fight back Leo" "What?" "Just please not now for me" "Ok Mikey"

Leo did what he promised and didn't fight back when the soldiers surrounded him they handcuffed Leo , not even bothering with Mikey and tied a leather collar around his neck. "No Leo" Mikey shouted "Hey Mike it's fine I'm ok" Leo told his little brother comfortingly. 2 foot soldiers came up to Leo and were about to grab Mikey when Leo growled at them and stood in front of his little brother.

"Now, Now Leonardo that wasn't very nice" Shredder came through the door and pushed a button on a remote in his hand.

The button was connected to the collar around Leo's neck and it electrocuted him. Mikey watched in horror as his big brother was screaming in pain. "Stop please, Please!" Mikey's pleas were ignored and once the electrocution had stopped. The shredder had picked up Leo's body and thrown him back to the floor. "Play nice the Shredder said leaving the room.

Mikey's P.O.V

I crawled up to Leo and held him close I couldn't help but start to cry.

"Hey lil' Bro its ok im fine" Leo said finally waking up. his hands were still cuffed and laid on his stomach.

"But you're not ok Leo! I think your leg might be broken"

"Mike, relaxed I'm okay are you did they hurt you!"

"No I'm fine but Leo.." Mikey was cut off by Leo

"That's all I care about."

"Xever who will you bring into the room next."

"I choose Raphael and Donatello they will join their brothers and watch them suffer"...

TO BE CONTINUED...


	4. Business Trip

Mikey's P.O.V

"No please leave them alone!" Leo shouted, I can't believe they are heartless enough to bring Raph and Donnie as well! I can't imagine how Leo feels he cares for all of us (especially Me) and would no doubt do anything for us, that's why I'm scared because if he dies protecting us Raph would be next then Donnie and I would be left all is stronger than all of us he is also catching up to master splinter but no-one is invincible.

Raph's P.O.V

"You two are coming with us" A foot-bot explained undoing the chains around my wrists while the others hold Don's hands behind his do exactly the same with me and took us to a large room. I didn't say a word or fight back, I was scared, scared for my brother, scared for Leo.

When we reached the room they threw us in and locked the door. in front of us was a bloodied whip and 2 metal tables with Leather restraints on them, one sides restraints had been cut.

"Mikey" Donnie screamed running towards our baby brother.

"Leo?" I called his name but no answer

I ran towards Mikey and he was leaning on the wall. as we got closer I noticed the green figure in his lap.

Tears in Mikey's eyes.  
"Mikey, is" Donnie stopped seeing the blue around the figures face

"Leo!" Donnie ran towards our very injured older brother who was lying unconscious in our brothers lap.

"Mikey what happened?!" Donnie asked sounding a bit like me for a change.

I ran over to where Donnie and Mikey were sitting. Donnie looked into Mike's eyes and knew that he obviously was scared.

"Alright don't worry we can talk about that later, I need to examine his wounds Mikey can you let?" Donnie sounded calmer now. Mikey flinched a little and pulled Leo closer. "Mikey it's ok, I'm not going to hurt him" Mikey still was terrified he didn't want to let Leo out of his arms, but finally he handed our eldest brother to Donnie where he started examining his wounds straight away.

I sat down next to Mikey and he immediately came closer and hugged me, he sat in my lap his blue eyes flooding with tears. "Hey bro it's going to be ok" I soothed him and rubbed his shell.

The door then clicked open...

No-Ones P.O.V

"Turtles! I am afraid I have some bad news." Shredder's voice echoed around the room and Mikey clenched closer onto Raph.

"I am leaving for 3 weeks for business so our games will have to wait a while."

"Enjoy it while it lasts freaks because as soon as I get back your brother is going to wish he was dead"

"Have fun"

Shredder left the room.

Raph's P.O.V

3 weeks to get us and Leo out of here. He wont survive much longer all of us would've been dead by now. Please Splinter help us.

Donnie's P.O.V

3 weeks to wake Leo up I hope he is ok, we need him Mikey is an emotional wreck I'm stressed and Raph looks like he could rip shredder's head right off his body. It scares me when him and Leo get angry like this (Mostly Leo because he can do much more damage) like they're about to blow up or kill someone.

"D.. d Donnie wi..will Leo be ok? Mikey asked breaking the silence that seemed like it went on forever.

"I hope so Mikey I can't really tell though due to him sleeping and all" I looked at Raph and he knew exactly what I meant.

"You should get some sleep to lil' Bro"

"But Leo?"

"I will stay awake and watch him now sleep." Mikey did what Raph told him and fell straight to sleep.

"3 weeks do you think he will make it?" Raph asked me

"I don't know lil, brother I don't know"

New Chapter to be out at about 7:00pm in Great Britain.

Check google to know what time that is for you xxxxx

-Happy reading


	5. A Spiritual guide and unbreakable bond

Leo silently groaned in pain, he slowly shifted his eyes open and tried to sit up.

Raph and Donnie turned back to see their older brother awake.

"Easy Leo you shouldn't sit up" Donnie said pushing Leo back down.

"Are you ok, did he hurt you?!" Leo asked concerned

"We're fine, don't yu worry Fearless" Raph reassured him.

"Mikey, where's Mikey" Leo asked bolting upward, it hurt but he didn't care he needed to know Mikey was safe. "Bro relax, calm down he is just asleep" "Ok,I heard shredder was going away, how long we got?" Leo asked, he had calmed down but was still tense "3 weeks at the most" Donnie replied.

About 5-10 minutes later...

Mikey woke up from his relaxing sleep to see Leo awake.

"Leo!" Mikey shouted he crawled over to his brother and immediately gave him a hug.

"Hey Mike" Leo said in a ruff voice. "You're hurt aren't you?" Mikey asked with a sad expression on his face.

"Just a bit bro, it's ok as long as you guys are ok" Leo replied

"Good to see you are all awake turtles, Master Shredder said to continue with the regular whippings, so who will go first?" A voice boomed through the overhead speaker.

Leo growled in response, he felt helpless that he couldn't take the blow for his brother's

"I choose Leonardo and because I am honorable, if you take a longer beating your brothers will have less harsh and quicker ones"

Leo don't you dare Raph thought. "Deal" Leo said much to his relief that he could help his family after all. "LEO! He could kill you!" Donnie said to Leo being the family doctor he cared about his brother's health."You won't change my mind Donnie." Leo said firmly he slowly and painfully opened his arms, his brothers went and hugged him as well, even Raph.

Leo's P.O.V

The door slowly clicked open and Raph and Donnie left my side but Mikey clinged on, holding on to me for dear life. "It's time turtle" Mikey held onto me harder when a foot bot came and stuck a needle in my neck, Mikey flinched, but never let go. The foot bot injected the fluid into my neck and took the needle out. "Leo?" Mikey asked "Y...yeah li..lil..brother?"

"I love you"

"I love you to"

The footbot grabbed hold of my arms and undid the handcuffs, it then pulled my hands behind my back and re-handcuffed them, as a result of this I winced in pain. "Don't hurt him!" Mikey protested.

The footbots began to stand me up, but Mikey still wouldn't let go. "Turtle, stand down." Tiger Claw ordered but Mikey didn't listen.

I ruffly glared at tiger claw, then I looked back at Mikey.

"Hey Mikey I will be back soon don't worry it will be ok, just let go" I said trying to reassure him as the foot started to surround Mikey."Ok" Mikey reluctantly let go and the foot picked me up and dragged me off.

Tiger Claw pressed the button to set off the collar around my neck as soon as we left the sight of my brothers. "LEO!" Raph screamed he heard footsteps running after him just as the doors were shut The foot bots took me to a large room they strapped me to a wall. I did not move because I simply couldn't they injected me with some drug that made it so I didn't black out but I couldn't fight back.

That's when the whip hit my back several times.

Mikey's P.O.V

I sobbed quietly in Donnie's arms while we listened to the constant sound of Leo's screams.

"Is he gonna be ok?" I asked Donnie but I already knew the answer. "I don't know, I don't know"

The door then clicked open again, this time fishface walked ink.

"Grab the red one" he said.

"No Raph" I screamed just as Razahr and Stickman walked in.

"Don't worry Michelangelo you won't be left out of the fun" Razahr said menacingly while foot bots grabbed my arms behind my back and stood me up, I didn't fight back cause I knew if I did, I wouldn't be the only one suffering. All 3 of us were led out of the room.

Splinter's P.O.V

I meditated quietly in the dojo trying to connect to one of my sons' mind. I focused hard and I nearly gave up until...

I heard a ear piercing scream, it came from none other than my eldest. I tried my best to talk to him and finally he noticed my presence .

"Father?"

"Yes Leonardo, I am here do not threat."

"Help us please"

"Where are you my son?"

"Shredder's lair, they are hurting me sensei"

"Your brothers where are they"

"I don't know, I did what you asked sensei, I protected them"

"My son, please hold on"

"Hai sensei, I'm cold"

"Keep fighting Leonardo, I will be there soon."

"3 weeks"

"until what my son?"

"Shredder gone for 3 weeks, hurry please, before I fail them"

that's when Splinter lost connection, he knew he had to help his sons now, he could feel Leo's spirit drifting away...

What do you think? Please review The rescue should be up tomorrow xxxxx


	6. Rescue

Splinter's P.O.V

I got up from my position swiftly and rushed towards the living room where LH, DR Rockwell, Aprill and Casey were waiting.

"I made contact with Leonardo"I said sprinting into the room

"Really,where are they?" April asked

"Foot HQ" I replied "Grab what you need, we leave immediately" I said leaving no time for explanation.

My strongest and most loyal son was on the verge of breaking he had to get to him now.

We all got into the ShellRaiser and headed towards Shredder's HQ.

They got to the front doors and destroyed the foot guarding them. Splinter sensed one of his sons nearby. "This way" He yelled pointing forward. They reached a metal room where plenty of foot ninjas guarded the doors. But they took them down with ease. Splinter opened the door to find 3 of his sons chained up separated. "My sons" in front of him lay Michelangelo, Donatello and Raphael.

LH opened Mikey's cell and broke the chains, Splinter went to Raphael's side and did the same April and Rockwell helped with Donnie. "Leo" Mikey whispered as he fell unconscious. out of all of them, Raphael was the worst injured, than Donatello and Michelangelo only had a few scratches and bruises. "Leonardo" In all the commotion splinter didn't sense his eldest son.

"Take them back to the ShellRaiser LH and I will find Leonardo" He ordered

They went down a long dark hallway, the air got thicker as they felt they got closer.

finally they reached a door where he could here whimpers of pain. Splinter bashed through the door to find an overgrown tiger, continuously whipping his son.

"Stay away from my son" he snapped as LH rushed into action grabbing the tiger by his torso and smashing through the window.

Splinter's P.O.V

I ran to my son who was chained to a wall.

"Stay with me Leonardo"

"I...I..I knew you would come"

I undid his chains and sat on the floor with his head in my lap.

"Shhh my son" I hushed, he was in terrible pain, that's when my eyes glowed I picked him up and ran to the ShellRaiser "April open up!" I yelled clenching tightly to my son's body, he was slipping in and out of consciousness. "

"Leo!" she was obviously in shock at my son's appearance. I lay him down onto the floor and we headed home with all of us in the ShellRaiser, scared and hurt.

AT THE LAIR

When they reached the lair the main priority was the turtles.

April and Casey quickly cleared a space in Don's lab and they set up the cots.

First to go in was Mikey, next was Donnie, Then Raph and finally Leo.

"We must work on Leonardo first" Splinter said moving to his son's side and he started stroking his head.

"Hai sensei" April began to bandage Leo's wounds and then she took a few x-rays

She moved onto Raph who had cuts and bruises all up and down his arms. April hated to see them like this but she needed to help them despite her discomfort.

Once all the turtles were bandaged she sighed in relief but her heart burned from all the pain.

This was going to be a long recovery, both physically and mentally...

Hope you enjoyed! More chapter's to come xxxx


	7. Together but not healed

Master Splinter's P.O.V

My sons laid their lifeless, not moving and a pained expression on their faces, that how it was for 3 days until Michelangelo woke up, Donatello woke up next screaming for Leonardo, however my 2 eldest didn't move.

"Sensei when will Leo and Raph wake up?" Michelangelo asked me with sympathy.

"I am not sure my son, but never lose hope"

"I miss them sensei, even Raph"

"I know Michelangelo but..." I was cut off by a deeper voice

"Seriously Mikey you even miss me" It was Raphael he had finally woken up.

"Raphie!" Michelangelo shouted and hugged his brother.

"I missed you to little bro." Raphael chuckled as Michelangelo didn't let go.

"Raph, your awake." Donatello was now here to witness the joy of knowing their brother was awake. But that soon ended when they remembered Leonardo was still in a deep slumber.

Leo's P.O.V

All I saw was black, and it was cold. There was a light and there was my brothers begging for me to come back to them. So I did, and I slowly opened my eyes.

My vision was very blurry at first but I saw a fuzzy brown shape.

"Father?" I croaked.

"Leonardo! It's so good to see you awake my son, how do you feel?"

"Sore, but are the guys ok? Where are they!" I panicked

"Relax My son, your brothers are ok, thanks to your efforts ,and they are in the dojo"

"I wanna see them"

"April!" Splinter shouted

"Yes Master Splinter" I heard her voice but I couldn't see her "Please fetch my sons, someone wants to see them" He replied

with that April ran over to where I was lying

"Leo?" She asked

"Hey April" I croaked back my throat hurt a lot.

She hugged me "I was so worried about you!"

"I will go get you brothers she said running out of the room.

In the dojo

"Raph you need to train up your still pretty weak" Donnie said while Raph charged at him

"Guys!" April shouted barging through the room"

"Leo...He" She didn't even get to finish as the 3 turtles ran out of the room thinking something bad had happened.

But to their delight they walked in with master Splinter smiling sitting at the end of Leo's bed.

"Don't be scared boys, come on over" Splinter reassured them. They walked over and when they reached Splinter they didn't think what they saw was true until. "Hey Guys" Leo spoke

Mikey was the first to react, he ran into Leo's arms and hugged his eldest brother. "I missed you so much bro" Mikey exclaimed snuggling in underneath Leo's Broken arm his head lay on Leo's plastron and his eyes were shut.

"Leo how you feeling bro?" Donnie was next to speak, but he went straight to Leo's health.

"A little sore but I'm fine, Dr Don" Leo replied and Donnie grinned and went to his other side and hugged him as well, he was relieved that he could sleep knowing his brothers were ok.

Raph carried on staring. "Mikey do you wanna go make something to eat with me" Donnie asked the youngest. "Yeah but I will be back Leo!" Mikey said getting up and taking hold of Donnie's hand as they walked out of the room.

"I need to meditate, Raphael make sure he doesn't try to get out of bed."

"Hai sensei" Once Splinter had left the room Raph walked up to Leo and hugged him. "I missed you bro" Raph said not letting go of his brother. "I missed you to Raph" Leo said back hugging his brother at the same time.

Raph sat down on the stool near Leo's bed and held on to his brother's hand.

Finally they were safe, but not healed.


	8. Safe?

It had been at least 2 days since Leo had first woke up, but now he was sleeping soundly, he hadn't really changed his position for a while which worried Donnie but still he let his brother rest.

When Leo woke up it was ruffly lunch time and April was watching over him.

"Hey April" He croaked

"Hey Leo, how you feeling? April asked concerned

"I'm ok, are you?" Leo asked, April knew he was lying though.

April's P.O.V

Why did Leo have to be so stubborn he never cared about himself even if he was the one in danger, even after what he had done for his brothers he still doesn't care about his own injuries.

"I'm fine Leo, but please stop lying I know you're in pain" I picked up the courage to say.

To me the turtles were like family,They helped me when I needed them most. But Leo, Leo was different, He was like a big brother to me. always watching my back and not caring about himself, although he was overprotective I appreciated his love of me and his family.

"Seriously April I'm fine" Leo said in a calming tone.

"Good news is, Donnie said your arm and leg have healed, you should be able to walk. The only thing left to heal is the scratches and the marks on your shell and Plastron" I told him.

"Oh and Leo, how were those marks formed, we need to know?" Donnie said walking into the lab with Raph and Mikey.

"Yeah bro, we need to know exactly what happened to help you heal?" Raph said walking towards Leo's bed.

"Whip" Leo whispered, I gasped and Mikey ran straight for him crying his eyes out. "That Fungus! HE WHIPPED YOU!" Raph shouted and to my sadness Leo gave a small nod. Donnie just stood there in shock.

"It's really no big deal" Leo finally spoke.

"Yes it is Leo" Donnie started, "He could have killed you."

"But he didn't, and we're safe now" Leo said.

"I guess your right, you should be able to train later" Donnie said trying to lighten the mood for Leo.

And so he did, Leo's eyes lit up with joy "Thanks Don" Leo finished

-TMNT-

No-Ones P.O.V

It was later in the day and Donnie and Mikey were helping Leo out of bed. Firstly Leo lost his balance and he nearly fell to the floor, however Mikey caught him. It took about 15 minutes for Leo to be walking properly again. So stubborn!

When the time came for evening training, Leo was top of the class again and managed to take out all of his brothers. It took at least 2 weeks for Leo's scars to fade but they did and that was the best bit.

Finally everything was going back to normal... Or was it

-THE END...OR SO YOU THINK-

hope you enjoyed sequel to be out soon!

please check out my other stories

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxx

xxxx

xxx

xx

x


End file.
